How The Grinches Stole Christmas
by Angelus-v1
Summary: During the black ops and Titans annual Christmas party, the lights go out, prompting the ginger speedster to entertain his friends with his rendition of the Grinch story. Only he's not so good at telling stories, not that he cares. Five chapters with the last posted on Christmas Day, includes characters from my two seasons.
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice: How the Grinches Stole Christmas

As told by Wally West

1.

"Is there any more pudding of the Fig?"

"Half a bowl left, Kori."

"Ugh, I am stuffed."

"What about dessert?"

"We have pie."

"I'm game."

"Oh man, I missed the ending to Rudolph."

"Chill, Frosty's on next."

"Sweet."

"What about the Christmas Carol movie?"

"After Frosty."

"I want more sausage balls!"

It was December twenty fourth, Christmas Eve, and as always, members of the black ops team and Titans were gathered for a Christmas party. Two years ago, the party was almost ruined by extenuating circumstances including a search for the perfect present, a robbery of mopeds, a hunt for the best Christmas tree, and an insane squirrel. Last year involved Santa Clause paying a visit to Watchtower and one future Titan writing a first account story about it. This year was turning out to be better than the last two, meaning it was uneventful. It was just a simple get together with friends old and new with nothing to do besides eat, drink, and be merry.

The living area inside the decorated Titan Tower was full of food, drinks, Christmas Music, members from different teams, except the League who had their own get together, and merriment. No one was a wallflower as there was something for everyone to do. The large TV displayed various Christmas specials with a large Christmas Tree standing proudly in front of the large windows over looking Jump City. There was no sign of what color the actual tree was as the lights used to decorate it were extremely bright with a seemingly endless amount of ornaments hanging from its branches with a healthy amount of presents just waiting to be unwrapped in the morning nestled atop the tree skirt.

"White Elephant gift time!" Shouted Cassie, the protégé of Wonder Woman. Her normally blonde hair sparkled with red, green, and gold glitter for the party to match her candy cane Christmas sweater.

"Oh my, I have forgotten to capture a white elephant," Koriand'r said in a slight panic. "If you would please point me in the direction of the nearest zoo, I can retrieve one quickly."

Laughing at the Tameran's innocence, Karen, who went by her heroine name of Bumblebee, patted her on the shoulder. "No, Kori, a White Elephant gift is another name for a mystery gift for a game. It doesn't have to be an actual White Elephant."

"Oh. Oh you mean what I purchased at the mall on our girl's only shopping trip last week?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, everyone," Artemis announced, "get your rears over here and we'll get started!"

"And I got the snacks!" Speeding past his wife, Wally took his seat on one of the couches with his daughter in his lap. Both were eating from a large bowl of pink marshmallow dessert with Wally using a spoon and Irey using her hands.

"Might as well be living with pigs," Artemis muttered before joining her family.

"Got the bowl with the numbers." Wheeling herself to the couches, Barbara held out a bowl for all to pick a folded piece of paper from. Each had a number to correspond with those present for the gift exchange.

"Does anyone need a reminder of the rules?" Kaldur asked.

"Land dwellers and their traditions," La'gaan muttered.

"Oh shut up, bottom dweller." Flipping over the back of the couch, Dick Grayson plopped between the fish faced Atlantean and Mal. "It's so simple, La'gaan here can do it."

As Dick went about explaining the rules to those gathered, Conner entered the room with Carter in his arms. M'gann had managed to get their son's biosuit to morph into an elf onesie for the occasion while she dressed as a short skirted Mrs. Clause. She even managed to get her husband, the normally quiet Krypto/human, to don a pair of Santa pants, coat, and hat, proving that women can get men to do whatever they wanted.

"Yes, been waiting for this all day!" Slamming his glass of milk on the counter, Garfield morphed into a dove and flew into the living area from the kitchen.

"A turtle dove, Gar?" Cissie asked as the green teen morphed back to his human form. "Subtle."

Grinning, he knew she was referring to him and Raven and heard her give a laugh when he saw the mostly black clad teen girl join them with Terra following behind her carrying a plate full of cookies M'gann had made.

"Okay, let's get this game started!" Phasing through the wall with one last present for the gift exchange, M'gann placed it under the tree and flew back to Conner and her son. "Everyone grab a number?"

"Nearly finished." Letting Jaime draw his number, Barbara handed the bowl to Cassie next.

"Come on, let us get the game of exchanging gifts started!" Koriand'r shouted. "I am so looking forward to this.

"Like we couldn't tell, Kori," Kara, or Supergirl, laughed.

"Okay, that's the last number," Barbara announced. "Let's have Number On-"

Before she could announce for Number One to go, the power in the tower died, draping everyone in complete darkness.

"AWWWWW," everyone said at once.

"What happened?" Mal asked.

"Power's out, duh," Terra answered as Kyle provided a green light from his power ring.

"Backup should be coming on in a few seconds," Conner told them.

"How long is a few seconds?" Wally asked.

"Sphere, girl?" M'gann called from her seat beside her husband.

Revving up, the sentient robotic orb known as Sphere took off from her place beside Wolf and Silke who were enjoying some peanut butter treats and pulled up beside the green skinned Martian woman.

"Can you please see if something's wrong with the computer system to the lights and the back up generator?"

Beeping happily, Sphere rolled into the hall to do what was asked of her.

"She says 'No problem, smiley face'," Conner told his wife as he read the translator Cyborg built for him to use with the living machine.

"Oh man," Garfield whined. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Turn in? Wake up early for Christmas morning?" Raven suggested.

Narrowing his eyes at her, the green teen pouted his lips. "Not, funny, Rachel."

"It's kinda funny," she grinned, only where he could see.

"Well," Wally said as he slapped his knees after moving his daughter to his side, "luckily for each and every one of you, I have an idea of what to do in a situation such as this, on a day such as this, at a time such as this, at a-"

"Oh just get on with it, Bottomless Pit Number One," Artemis told him. Even married, the two enjoyed their light verbal jabs with each other.

"Fine. I was going to tell you all a story set on Christmas in a mystical land far, far away."

"And what place is that?" Kaldur asked

"Well, it's, uh…it's uh…" Smiling cheekily. Wally sat back in his seat. "It's set in the far off place known as Happy Whoville."

"Happy Whoville?" Conner asked flatly.

"Yeah, Supey. Happy Whoville."

"And what is this story called?" Terra asked through a mouthful of M'gann's Christmas cookies.

"Glad you asked, my little Earth shaker, glad you asked." Moving to sit on the backrest of the red couch he occupied, Wally began to set the mood. "This is a story of Christmas spirit and the two people in all of Happy Whoville who lacked it. This is the tale of, How The…Hm…Oh, How The Grinches Stole Christmas."

Narrowing his eyes at the ginger who looked looked directly at him with a grin, Conner was clearly not amused. Despite that, the speedster continued.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Happy Whoville, a city full of wonder. A city full of magic. A city full of snow as it was the middle of winter. Tall buildings were decorated with bright lights, wreaths, and other decorations in order to turn the square into a winter wonderland for everyone's favorite time of year, Christmas.

Located in the scenic North Pole, Happy Whoville was home to Santa Wing's workshop. He and Mrs. Bat, who rode around on her peppermint powered scooter, would work year round to make sure every good little hero and heroine would get presents to combat the forces of evil across the globe made by the elves who waged a non stop war on high prices by selling their goods at Wal-Mart.

Amiss the hustle and bustle of the happy elf folk was a little elf boy and his elf sister, running from store to store in search of the perfect gifts to send back to their family in the land of Nog. Now this woman was known to be a perfectionist as she always had the best looking house and best food to eat in all of Happy Whoville. Her name was M'gann May-Who.

 **(-)**

"Seriously?" Artemis asked Wally. "M'gann May-Who?"

As M'gann laughed, Conner rolled his eyes.

"And Santa Wing?" Dick cackled.

"Mrs. Bat?" Barbara commented. "And a peppermint powered scooter?"

"Who's story is this?" Wally asked.

"Fine, whatever," Artemis relented with Irey sitting on her knee. "Continue."

"Thank you."

 **(-)**

M'gann May-Who lived alone with her little brother at the edge of town in a two story loft, which they got a good deal for despite it being prime real estate for only three hundred chocolate coins a month. They would always pay visits to their friends and drop off delicious treats. Kal-Who would enjoy Jerked Shrimp. Their boss, Santa Wing and his wife loved steamed rice with butter sauce. Arty-Who would simply devour her Poppy seed muffins. And the handsome, dashing, debonair-

 **(-)**

"And totally narcissistic" Dick whispered to Mal who chuckled.

 **(-)**

-who every woman wanted, but had already been shot with the arrows of amor by Arty-Who, Wally-Who, who inhaled his treats of heaping piles of everything. But alas, she was so caught up in her own doings, that she went about her daily life not knowing she was the granny smith colored apple of one's eye.

 **(-)**

"Let me guess," Bart said, "one of the Grinches?"

"Actually, they come in later," Wally told him.

 **(-)**

"Ah, M'gann May-Who," a fish faced Who said once he set his bulbous eyes on her.

"Head Elf, La-Who," M'gann May-Who greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too."

 **(-)**

"Finally, some respect," La'gaan said as he folded his arms behind his head. "Head Elf."

 **(-)**

"So, what brings you out here on this chilly December morning?" La-Who asked with a wide smile.

"Just doing some last minute Christmas shopping with my brother." Looking at the younger boy, M'gann May-Who saw him staring into a toy store window. "And getting some ideas for Gar-Who."

 **(-)**

"Gar-Who?" Garfield laughed.

"You already have the ears," Kyle commented.

"Got that right," Terra said.

 **(-)**

"Well I hope to see you tonight at the Happy Whobilation," La-Who said with a smile.

"I always attend the Whobilation," M'gann May-Who told him.

"But tonight will be extra special. I promise you tha-"

Bumping into him from behind, a cloaked figure with a hump caused the Head Elf to spill his hot chocolate on himself. Fanning the area he was burned, he screamed fairly highly and dabbed his chest with a handkerchief.

Leaving La-Who to his scalding scales, M'gann May-Who quietly dismissed herself to tend to her brother who had disappeared.

Inside the toy store, in the back where the goods were made, Gar-Who-

 **(-)**

"Wait a minute," Jaime interrupted. "If this is the North Pole, then why is there a toy store selling toys for Christmas?"

"Because they are specially designed for Whos, Hello, Jaime!" Wally sarcastically answered. "Now, where was I? Oh yes."

 **(-)**

In the back of the toy store where all deliveries are handled, a passed out Who was slumped in his chair. A large knot was on his head where he was bopped rather hard with his toupee sitting perfectly at its peak. Past where he once sat, where the actual toys were, two shadowed individuals were up to some mischief this Christmas Eve day.

"Junk mail, junk mail, jury duty, jury duty, Democratic voter registrations, jury duty, junk mail. Let's see how many of you can pay your bills before Christmas or get your cookies from grandma this year! Muah ha haha!" Hopping down from a ladder, a purple hooded girl tossed the important mail into a nearby incinerator chute while eating a tin of cookies some Who's granny made them.

 **(-)**

"Hold on," Mal interrupted.

"Oh what now?!" Wally yelled.

"If they were in a toy store, then why did they also tamper with regular mail?"

"Plot hole, Wal-man," Dick pointed out.

"Oh just go with it," Wally snapped at them. "It's a…a toy store slash post office place."

"And why do I get the feeling some part of me is going to suffer in this story?" Raven flatly said.

"Welcome to my world," Conner told her.

"Anyway, back to the story," Wally shouted.

 **(-)**

Making her way across the room, the girl whipped her short black hair back as she enjoyed her stolen Christmas cookies and arrived at her partner in crime, a large, muscular person with a scowl that could curdle milk.

 **(-)**

"Told ya," Conner told Raven.

 **(-)**

"Rae-Grinch," the larger one said.

 **(-)**

"Remind me to kill Wally later," Raven dryly said.

 **(-)**

"…have you finished passing out the crap mail no one wants, yet?"

"Yes, Supey-Grinch," Rae-Grinch told him. "Everyone's getting junk mail from those mail order catalogs, jury duty to minor infractions like breaking the leash law or not putting pants on their pet ducks during a drought, no bills to pay so they won't have power, and those annoying Democratic voter cards no one wants."

"Yeah, Republican party all the way," Supey-Grinch told her.

"Second amendment rocks."

"NRA forever."

The two then engaged in a chest bump and went about their wicked work. Supey-Grinch replaced every wrapped gift with coal, removed the fine jewelry from the boxes from Jared's and replacing them with cheap Cracker Jack prizes, and took all the Rice Krispies treats for himself. It was all in an effort to ruin Christmas for the town when he and Rae-Grinch heard a noise from behind them.

"Hey, what are you two doing back here?"

Turning simultaneously, Supey-Grinch and Rae-Grinch saw a young boy in a rather festive Christmas sweater, scarf, and skull cap. The sight of that much holly jolly made them sick.

"Uhhhh…" both mischief makers said. Supey-Grinch had a half eaten Rice Krispie treat in his mouth and Rae-Grinch had a healthy gathering of crumbs on her cloak just under her chin.

"Are you messing with the deliveries? Because I think that's wrong," the boy said.

"Uhhhh…" the two said again.

"Smoke bomb!" Supey-Grinch yelled as he threw down a pretend smoke bomb.

"Cheese it!" Rae-Grinch yelled as she hopped on Supey-Grinch's shoulders and draped her cloak over the two of them to resemble some sort of Mega Person.

In their haste to run away, the two knocked over a plastic toy soldier, causing it to strike the boy and send him onto the shipping conveyer belt where he would be loaded into a plane and taken to the destination listed on the overhead board, Albuquerque.

"Ah, help!" the boy yelled. He was pinned under a large present marked 'FRAGILE' and had to weigh at least one hundred pounds. "Help me! I'm pinned!"

"So?" the girl said when Supey-Grinch stopped. "Oh now what?"

"The box says it's fragile," the larger Grinch said. "I must brake it."

"Oh yeah. Hehe."

Hurrying to the conveyor belt, the two trouble makers separated as Supey-Grinch wound up for a kick. With a mighty thrust of his leg, he knocked the hundred pound package off the boy as Rae-Grinch shoved him off the belt and quickly went about wrapping him up in ribbons to keep him out of their hair incase he should try to stop him.

"There," Supey-Grinch said is satisfaction. "Looks like Bart-Who won't get his rock candy for Christmas this year. Haha!"

"Muah haha!" Rae-Grinch joined in.

"Hahaha muaha haha!" They laughed at the same time.

"Gar-Who?" they heard a voice call.

"Quickly, to Mount Juspit!" Rae-Grinch ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do," Supey-Grinch muttered as the girl hopped on his shoulders and hid them beneath her cloak. They then headed out the back door and into the cold, dark, night.

 **(-)**

"So, as M'gann May-Who entered the back of the building, she saw her little brother tied up like a large Christmas present. He immediately told her how he was saved by a pretty girl and a super strong guy. She then took him home, ignoring La-Who, who was trying to get her attention but slipped on some black ice and crashed into a fire hydrant," Wally told those around him.

"So, why am I the bad guy?" Conner asked.

"Just go with it, Supey," Wally told him. "You too, Rae Rae."

"It's Raven," the girl flatly said.

"Why am I aways the bumbling oaf?" La'gaan asked. "It's not funny."

"It's kinda funny," Tim commented.

"So what happened next?" Cassie asked.

"I'll tell you what happens next," Wally explained. "Right after I get something to wet my whistle. Back in a flas- OH GEEZ. AGH!"

Among the sound of crashing and tumbling, those gathered laughed as Kyle pointed his ring's light at Wally and found him sprawled out on the floor where he tripped over his own feet.

"I uh, I meant to do that," the ginger lied. "Really, this time, I'll be back in a flash."

He then raced to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Okay," Wally said as he retook his seat beside Artemis, "let's continue with a little bit of back story.

 **(-)**

Everyone in Happy Whoville loved Christmas. Parents, kids, those wired single people who have thirty cats and failed at having a lasting relationship and have to eat soup for dinner every night because they refused to put a ring on it when they had the chance. Everyone loved Christmas…except the Grinch siblings. No one know why, maybe their heads wer'nt screwed on right, or their shoes were too tight. No one knew why they hated Christmas. Although it could be because they were made fun of by the other Whos from having indifferent emotions or were Goth. But who knows?

Standing atop Mount Jispit, the two laughed heartily at their mischief. No one knew where they came from, only that they loved being Republican, supported the NRA, flew the Confeder-Who Flag, and always had trouble with their car's crankshaft.

 **(-)**

"Can I hurt him now?" Conner whispered to M'gann.

Giggling, M'gann told him, "Just let him have his fun. He's not hurting anyone."

"Azerath, Metreon, Zen-" Before Raven could finish her chant, Garfield grabbed one of Terra's cookies and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Please don't hurt me," he grinned worriedly when she flashed her eyes red.

"You owe me," she replied in a tone that had Garfield scared.

 **(-)**

"Ya har!" Rae-Grinch laughed. "We showed them. No one's going to have their…Abuela's cookies this year. Muah haha!" Grabbing a handful of Christmas cookies, Rae-Grinch stuffed her mouth full of the sweet treats meant for a Jaime-Who.

"Tis a good day," Supey-Grinch commented as he chewed on a red Twizzler from a box marked for a Cissie-Who. "But we need to do something else. Something bigger."

Flipping over to her brother, the small girl crouched on a rock next to him while holding the tin possessively. "Like what?"

"Well, Christmas is near. It's coming. It's practically here!" Supey-Grinch said as he eyed the town.

"I know what you mean. First thing tomorrow morning, all the brats down there will be opening their presents. They'll blow their flu-flubers!"

"They'll bang their tar-tinkers!"

"They'll blow their hoo-hoovers!"

"They'll bang their gar-dinkers!"

"They'll beat their trum-tookers!"

"They'll slam their sloo-slunkers!"

"They'll beat their blum-blookers!"

"They'll wham their hoo-whunkers!"

Growling, Rae-Grinch gnawed on more cookies. "And they'll play noisy games, like Zoo-Zivver-Car-Zay, a rollerskate-type of LaCrosse and croquet! Then they'll make earsplitting noises deluxe on their great big Electro-Who-Cardio-Floox!"

"Then the Who's, young and old, will sit down to a face stuffing feast. They'll feast on Who-pudding, and rare Who roast-beast. Roast-beast is a feast I can't stand in the least!" Supey-Grinch shouted.

The two then looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking as the Whos would do something they hate most of all. Every Who down in Happy Whoville, the tall and the small, will stand close together with Christmas bells ringing. They'll stand hand-in-hand, and those Who's will start singing!

"And…they'll…sing,' Rae-Grinch darkly said. "And they'll sing, sing, sing, sing!"

"Blast that infernal Christmas music! It's joyful and triumphant. We must stop this whole thing!" Supey-Grinch declared.

"But how?!"

Reaching into his pocket, Supey-Grinch pulled out a folded sheet of paper and held it where the girl could read it. In large green writing, it read:

Happy Whoville Christmas Party Tonight

Come for the fudge, stay for the cookies, and get eggnog wasted.

Live bands, free food, contests, and a nacho cheese fountain.

Be there or be a trapazoid.

"A Christmas party?" Rae-Grinch asked. "We hate Christmas. We're always on the naughty list and you want to go to a Christmas party?!"

"We go to the party, scope out the town as one of them, and steal Christmas!" Supey-Grinch told her.

"Steal Christmas?"

"Steal Christmas."

Slowly, matching evil grins formed on their faces. A plan developed between them as they looked down at the town of Happy Whoville.

"Hand me a cookie," Supey-Grinch said with his hand out.

"NO!" Scampering back up the rock, Rae-Grinch coveted her tin of cookies. "THEY'RE MINE! MY OWN! MY…PRECIOUS!"

That night, the town of Happy Whoville celebrated Christmas during their annual Christmas Eve party. Hundreds of Whos were in attendance. The children performed their play of the Manger baby while the Retired Whos Association sang Christmas Carols. Teenage Whos got elf faced drinking eggnog they had spiked, and the women folk showed off their Christmas dresses as they walked with their husbands or were desperately looking for a man with the amount of makeup they wore.

Sneaking around the outskirts of the town square where the festivities were being held, the two Grinches kept to the shadows in their mega person disguise. Reaching a secluded area, Rae-Grinch hopped off and went her own way as Supey-Grinch went about his way. Each was armed with various deviltries to carry out their mischief and were disguised to blend in with the festive Whos.

"Ooh, marshmallows!" a Who by the name of Bart-Who said excitedly as he approached the snack table.

Grabbing a handful of the white sweets, Bart-Who tossed one into the air and caught it in his mouth. Liking how he succeeded in his trick, he tossed and caught another, and another, and another when began to choke. The moment he tossed the last marshmallow in the air, a large spit wad shot through the air and lodged itself in his throat. Coughing and gagging, he managed to spit it out, shrug, then continued to eat the treats in the same way.

Hidden behind a stack of presents used for decorations, Rae-Grinch giggled evilly as she put away her spit wad shooter and moved on.

 **(-)**

"I don't do giggles," Raven told Wally.

"You do in my story, toots," Wally told her. "Moving on."

 **(-)**

Sneaking stealthily around a table for the VIPs, like Santa Wing, Supey-Grinch combat rolled behind the chairs until diving behind another stack of present decorations. Moving one to the side, he looked through a narrow slot and saw Santa Wing, Mrs. Bat, La-Who, Kal-Who, and others take their places at the table to judge the contests. Rubbing his hands together, Supey-Who waited for the others to take their seats and when they did, each set off a whoopie cushion filled with the chemicals to make stink bombs.

As those at the table gagged, Supey-Who laughed as he turned and skipped away, tra-la lala-la. Stopping when he saw a little child by the name of Kyle-Who, Supey-Who thought he had been caught red handed when he thought of a great way to get past this little inconvenience.

"Here, kid. Run with these and have fun." Producing two pairs of scissors, Supey-Who gave them to the child who happily did as he was told. "And remember what the true meaning of Christmas is, IT'S VENGEANCE!"

 **(-)**

"Never knew you were a bad influence, Conner," Kyle said with a grin.

"Oh he is," Wally told the young Lantern. "He's the one who defiled our innocent Martian. The heathen."

"It was mutual," Conner muttered. His words caused M'gann's face to turn beat red as the others snickered at them.

 **(-)**

"Well, now," Santa Wing said as he waived his hand behind him to clear the smell. "That, that was, um, yes, well, as I was going to say, welcome all to the annual Christmas Celebration!"

Every Who in the crowd cheered loudly.

"Now, as you all know, we need a special someone to kick of the festivities before we can all party like it's nineteen ninety nine!"

 **(-)**

"Lame joke," Cissie commented.

 **(-)**

"And now, Hal-Who and John-Who will show us who deserves to be the Holiday Cheermiester!" Mrs. Bat announced.

With a drumroll being supplied by Vibe-Who, Hal-Who and John-Who turned on a pair of green lights and had them circle the crowd. As every Who jumped and cheered for the chance to be the Cheermiester, two 'party goers' were doing their best to keep hidden while scoping out the town for their master plan. With every alleyway, building, house, and homeless vagrant's cardboard box listed on the map, the two headed for the express trash dump tube to take them back home when it malfunctioned.

"And the Cheermiester is…" As Santa Wing prepared to announced who the honor goes to, a loud grinding noise sounded from behind the crowd followed by an explosion.

With a burst of smoke, both Grinches flew through the air from being shot out of the trash dump. Rae-Grinch screamed at the top of her lungs as she crashed into a large gingerbread display meant to resemble Tokyo as Supey-Grinch flew into a banner, bounced off, and flew over at M'gann May-Who.

"Oh my-" M'gann May-Who shouted when Supey-Grinch landed on her with his face between her large, luscious,, ample-

 **(-)**

-SMACK!-

"OW!" Rubbing his head, Wally winced from being hit by Conner who threw Carter's bottle at his head. "That hurt!"

"Not as much as this!" Elbowing the ginger in the ribs, Artemis enjoyed seeing him suffer a bit more. "Really? Talking about another woman's-"

"Not to mention we have kids present," Barbara reminded him.

"Oh come on, I'm a guy. Con Con, back me up here." Pleading with the co-leader of the Titans, Wally hoped he would see things his way.

Looking at Wally with a stern expression, Conner gave him a sneer as M'gann turned toward her husband. Glancing downward, the Demi-Kryptonian caught sight of his wife's bosom and shrugged with a grin. "Yeah, they are pretty great."

"Conner!" M'gann forcibly said as the others laughed.

"I don't lie."

The two stared at each other as they had a psychic conversation when Conner developed a grin as M'gann winked at him.

"Ugh, empathy sucks," Raven muttered.

"Anyway, despite my potential concussion, and cracked rib, and or a punctured lung," Wally said. "Let's continue, shall we?"

 **(-)**

"Hiya, M'gann May-Who," Supey-Grinch said while still on top of her. "Nice to see you."

With her bottom lip quivering, M'gann May-Who gasped from having Supey-Grinch on her like that.

"Oh my gosh!" Arty-Who shouted.

"It's, it's them!" The handsome, debonair, Wally-Who announced. All the girls nearby swooned over him but he only had feelings for Arty-Who so they were out of luck on that front.

Rising from the gingerbread display, Rae-Grinch roared as she knocked down the decorative buildings and crushed the baked cars and cookie people. She hopped down from the table and stood beside her brother as the green lights centered on them.

"Um," Supey-Grinch said as he and his sister stood as still as deer caught in headlights. "Boo?"

"Everybody run!" A female Who screamed.

Panic struck the crowd as they began to run for their lives from the Grinches. All except M'gann May-Who and Gar-Who. They just stood there until they were escorted away by security.

"It's because we're Grinches, isn't it?" Supey-Grinch yelled.

"That's racist!" Rae-Grinch shouted.

With the crowd in complete pandemonium, the two Grinches took advantage of the situation and attempted to make a break for another trash dump. Rae-Who, who could not get enough to fill her belly, stole the egg nog for the nog off competition, all fifty gallons of it. She drank it all through a pink crazy straw in the shape of a snowman as she ran trough the crowd.

Jumping from the stage he was on, Supey-Grinch rushed the large hundred foot Christmas Tree and broke the stand for it. Lifting it up, as Grinches are known for their strength, he gave a roar and threw it onto a nearby lamp post, causing it to spark and burst into flames to burn the ultra dry tree, something Whos neglected as they could never remember to water the tree in the first place.

"Burn, baby, burn!" Supey-Grinch yelled as he danced.

"Fire, heh heh, fire!" Rae-Grinch laughed.

"The muscles!" M'gann May-Who said as she watched Supey-Grinch's feat of strength. She had Googley eyes for the super strong tree burner who's shirt just so happened to have ripped right off, exposing his rippling pectorals and abs.

 **(-)**

"Anyone have an extra bottle I can throw?" Conner asked.

"Though that does raise the question," Dick said, "we all can keep our uniforms on, why can't you?"

"Who cares!" The girls, sans Titans, all seemed to say at once.

"And he's all mine," M'gann giggled as she held his hand.

"And I'm stuck with the flaming speedster. Go fig," Artemis joked.

"Flaming? That better be because of my hair," Wally pouted.

"Just carry on with the story."

 **(-)**

Leaving the tree to burn to a crisp, the two Grinches dashed off in search of more mischief making. Rae-Grinch claimed all the fudge for herself, stuffing it in bags and slinging them over her shoulder as her belly could not get enough of the sweet treats. Supey-Grinch ran through over a dozen kids participating in a sack race, but were too scared to ditch their burlap pouches and make a run for it. As a result, the super strong Grinch beat them all and stole the first place ribbon.

"Yes! I'm number one! I'm number one! No child can beat Supey-Grinch!" Celebrating, Supey-Grinch grabbed a cone marking the course and screamed at the crying children. "Losers! Losers! I beat you! Muah ha ha! You're all adopted! You're parents don't even love you!"

Driving through the congested streets, the handsome, suave, debonair, perfect, all around gorgeous guy, Wally-Who, with his homely wife-

 **(-)**

"OW!" Wally yelled as he was smacked in the head by Artemis. "I was just kidding!"

"Real ladies man, Wally," Mal commented as the others laughed.

"As I was saying-"

 **(-)**

Wally-Who and his wife, Arty-Who, came to a halt when they saw Rae-Grinch standing before them.

"Stop!" The younger Grinch ordered.

"In the name of love? Cause it's Hammer Time?" Wally-Who asked.

"Just stop!" Grabbing the rear bumper, Supey-Grinch made sure they could not go anywhere as he picked the back of the car off the ground.

Opening the driver's side door, Rae-Grinch gave Wally-Who a mean little look and shouted, "Now get out of the car and no one gets-"

"I'm out!" Bailing out of his vehicle, Wally-Who made a run for the nearest building when he heard his wife yell out for him. "Oh, yeah, almost forgot something."

Running back, Waly-Who reached into the back seat of his car and grabbed his bag of Chicken Whozzies before running off again.

 **(-)**

"Really?" Artemis asked. "Wally-Who only grabs his food and leaves his wife?"

"It's just a joke," Wally explained. "He grabbed her too and ran off into the night."

"Yeah, sure."

"Honest, you just never let me get to that part."

 **(-)**

As Wally-Who and his beautiful, perfect wife, Arty-Who-

 **(-)**

"That's better," Artemis chimed.

 **(-)**

-ran into the night, Supey-Grinch and Rae-Grinch took control of their car and sped away from town. Unfortunately, there was a patch of black ice they did not see and crashed, barely getting clear of the following explosion that took out over a half mile of forrest as the fuel in the Who cars are extremely volatile.

 **(-)**

"You know this story is really messed up, right?" Dick asked as Wally took a sip from is drink.

"Eh, it's the best I can come up with on such short notice," Wally said as he took his daughter into his arms. "Besides, we need something to do until the lights come back on and unless someone has another story, I'm sticking with mine. Now, Megarella, are there any more Christmas cookies? My active metabolism is kicking in."

"Cookie, cookie!" Irey shouted.

"Check the snowman cookie jar," M'gann told him. "There should be some-"

Before she could finish, Wally and Irey were in the kitchen going through said cookie jar.

"-in there."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Returning with a half dozen cookies each, Wally and Irey entered the living space with crumbs on their chests, forcing Artemis to huff as she cleaned her daughter of the excess food while working around her small, cookie filled hands.

 **(-)**

Returning to their cave hideout on foot, with icicles dangling from their noses, Supey-Grinch and Rae-Grinch cranked up the heat to warm themselves with their central heating system, which is way better than having individual units in every room as that can get rather expensive. Not that they cared as they stole their energy from town.

"That was fun!" Rae-Grinch cried as she took her place in her deluxe recliner with cup holders and drank what was left of her eggnog. "Now for our master plan."

"Yes, but this time, we have to be more careful, stealthy," Supey-Grinch explained. "Or we could start a ruckus before we can steal Christmas from the Whos."

"And we have to do it in style. No sense in doing this half baked."

"Yes. Yes. We will go in full baked. You still have your sewing kit?"

"What for?"

Smiling a smile of mischief, Supey-Grinch rose and lowered his eye brows as he looked at his sister. "Because, you can make me a coat and a hat to look like Saint Nick, and you can be my impish elf."

"For true?"

"For true."

Sprinting to work, the Grinch siblings each headed to different parts of their cave. Bringing everything they needed to the central cavern, they began to carry out the first stage of their diabolical plan. And perform a nice song and dance number while they were at it.

 **(-)**

"Oh, no," Artemis said, "please don't sing."

Irey, knowing her dad could not carry a tune, covered her little ears.

"The horror," Dick commented.

Muttering something in Atlantean, Kaldur covered his ears.

"Not again," M'gann winced as she covered Carter's ears to spare him the upcoming torture.

"At least you don't have super hearing," Conner muttered.

"I don't do song and dance," Raven commented.

"You do now," Wally told her then cleared his throat.

 **(-)**

As Rae-Grinch took out her sewing machine and fabric, and Supey-Grinch rolled out his welding tools and spare metals, they began to sing and dance while working on their plan.

 _We are mean ones, we're Grinches._

 _We really, are, two heels!_

Pointing at Rae-Grinch, Supey-Grinch sang the next part,

 _You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, you're Rae-Grinch!_

Pointing back at her brother, Rae Grinch sang,

 _Well you're a bad banana with a, greasy black peel!_

Both began to sing,

 _We are monsters, we're Grinches!_

Supey-Grinch pointed to his sister,

 _Your heart's an empty hole!_

Both sang,

 _Our brains are full of spiders, we have garlic in our souls, we're Grinches!_

 _They wouldn't touch us with a, thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

Measuring her brother for his suit, Rae-Grinch sang,

 _You're a foul one, Supey-Grinch._

Kneeling down to look his sister in the eye, Supey-Grinch sang,

 _Well you have termites, in, your smile._

Both sang,

 _We have all the tender sweetness, of seasick crocodiles, we're Grinches!_

 _Given a choice between the two of us, they'd take the, uh, seasick crocodiles!_

Rae-Grinch sang,

 _You are rotten, Supey-Grinch._

 _You're the king of sinful sots!_

Both sang,

 _Our heart's two dead tomatoes splotched with moldy purple spots, we're Grinches!_

Supey-Grinch sang as he lifted his welding helmet,

 _You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich, with arsenic sauce!_

Rae-Grinch sang,

 _You nauseate me, Supey-Grinch!_

 _With a nauseous, uber, "naus"!_

 _You're a crooked dirty jockey, and you drive a crooked hoss, Supey-Grinch,_

 _Your soul is an appalling dump heap, overflowing with the most disgraceful_

 _assortment of rubbish imaginable, mangled up, in tangled up knots!_

Supey-Grinch sang,

 _You're a foul one, you're Rae-Grinch._

 _You're a nasty, wasty, skunk!_

 _Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, you're Rae-Grinch!_

 _The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote,_

 _"Stink, stank, stunk"!_

Both sang as they were now dressed in their costumes Rae-Grinch made and stood on top of the metal sleigh Supey-Grinch built and sang,

 _All hail the Grinches!_

 **(-)**

"Oh, my freaking ear balls!" Kara cried.

"That was worse than a flangor making his emfermills during mating season, Koriand'r commented.

"Thank you for the increased tinnitus," Dick said as he wiggled a finger in his left ear.

Popping his ears, Conner was about to say something when Carter scrunched up his face and gave the ginger a raspberry.

"Can I please shoot him with an impact arrow?!" Cissie yelled.

"Already ahead on you on that one," Artemis commented.

"Yeah, right," Wally told her. "Like you wou-" Looking at his wife, he saw she was tapping said arrow with her finger. "Oh, come on, no one likes my singing?"

"No!" Irey yelled.

"Okay, now that hurt. Et Tu, daughter?"

 **(-)**

With their song and dance over, Supey-Grinch and Rae-Grinch looked themselves over in the mirror. Supey-Grinch wore a red coat and suit with white fluff along the edges like Santa Clause would wear. A matching hat and black combat boots completed the look. Rae-Grinch wore a green dress with white and red striped leggings underneath. Her arms matched her legs and a green hood was sewn onto the back of the dress to serve as a hat. All and all, they did not look too shabby.

"Not bad," Supey-Grinch commented. "Not bad at all."

"What abut your part?" Rae-Grinch asked.

Directing her over to the wide garage door, Supey-Grinch removed a large sheet from a metal machine he had finished building. "I introduce to you our sleigh."

Resembling a Plymouth Fury as seen in the movie Christine, Supey-Who had added some major enhancements. Ballistic proof glass and outer shell, skis instead of tires, a jet engine he stole from a 747 jumbo jet, and a styrofoam cooler with 'YETI' written on the side. Twin Confedr-Who flags were mounted to the rear with a trailer hitched to the back mount.

"Nice," Rae-Grinch said. "But just one question, did you fix the crankshaft?"

"Yes I fixed the crankshaft!" Supey-Grinch yelled. "I even installed an air cooled fiberglass engine that runs on water."

"A fiberglass engine that runs on water?" His sister asked.

"Yeah. But I took it out as it could save the environment and replaced it with an engine from a monster truck. Mileage is one highway, zero cities."

"Sweet."

 **(-)**

"And so," Wally continued, "both Supey-Grinch and Rae-Grinch hopped in the modified sleigh car and started it up. Unfortunately it caused an avalanche and the two had to dig their way out, but once they did, they were off to steal Christmas from the Whos."

"Really need to work on your story skills, Wal-man," Dick told him.

"And his singing skills," Jaime added.

"I thought he sang perfectly," Bart commented.

"You had your headphones on the entire song," Cassie pointed out.

Before he could deny the accusation, the Demi-Amazon held her rope up and grinned, causing him to zip his mouth shut.

"Thanks for trying, Bart," Wally told him, "but I only have one part left in my little tale. And as I journey to the facilities, I leave you with a question to ponder, will the dastardly Grinches steal Christmas? Or will they fail and a Christmas miracle happen? Stay tuned as I'll be back in a flash."

A moment after Wally sped away, Artemis yelled, "And remember to pick your pants back up this time!"

The others began to laugh when they heard the ginger shout, 'HEY!' From down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Returning from his break, Wally hopped over the back rest of the couch and plopped down next to his wife and daughter. "Ok, now, where we left off, Supey-Grinch and Rae-Grinch had just been buried under a ton of snow. It took them a while to get out but once they did, they were on their way to Happy Whoville via their flying, jet powered, Plymouth Fury Sleigh."

 **(-)**

Landing in the middle of town square, the two Grinches quickly grabbed their ropes, bags, and crowbars to begin stealing Christmas. There was some argument over whose house to ransack first and was only solved by a quick game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock. Rae-Grinch won three out of five and they soon got on their way.

After climbing to the roof of the first house, Supey-Grinch tied the rope they brought round his waist as his sister anchored it to the antenna mounted a few feet away.

"You sure it's gonna hold?" Supey-Grinch asked as he stood on the edge of the chimney.

"Will you relax?" Rae-Grinch said. "It's tied tight and will hold. Just get in there. And get me some cookies. My sweet tooth's acting up."

Growling, Supey-Grinch got into position and dropped down into the chimney. He got stuck for a moment due to how large and in charge his muscles were, but after flexing, he broke the surrounding brick and crashed head first into the fireplace.

"Oop, too much slack," Rae-Grinch muttered then shrugged as she leapt down the chimney to join her brother.

Landing quietly on her feet, and ignoring how her brother was rubbing his head, and the impact crater left by his cranium, she turned to look at all the stockings hanging by the fireplace with care.

"These stockings," said Rae-Grinch, are the first things to go.

Ripping the Frozen brand Elsa and the Star Wars brand Yoda stockings off the fireplace, Rae-Grinch stuffed them into her bag. To her left, Supey-Grinch began to strip the walls of their decorations and fed them into a hose his sister brought down behind her to suck up the Christmas items they snatched then they targeted the main symbol of the holiday in the room, the Christmas tree.

"And now," said Supey-Grinch, "I shall stuff up the tree."

"He hehe!" Rae-Grinch chimed as she helped her brother.

As the two carried, or in Rae-Grinch's case, hung from the tree as her brother carried it to the fireplace, they heard a set of light footsteps across the room. Pausing, they turned and saw young Gar-Who, who was way older then two, about sixteen or something around there. Staring at the two disguised Grinches, the teen boy drowsily rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Santa?" Gar-Who asked. "Why are you taking our tree?"

 **(-)**

"What, he's not surprised at the sight of Santa? Or an elf?" Raven asked flatly.

"Just go with it,' Wally told her.

 **(-)**

"Err, umm," Supey-Grinch said.

"Umm, err," Rae-Grinch said at the same time.

"Actually," Supey-Grinch began, "there's a, a, uhh-"

"A light!" Rae-Grinch shouted.

"Yeah, that'll work, I mean, there's a light on this tree that's-"

"Busted."

"Busted. And it needs to be-"

"Fixed."

"Fixed. Yeah."

"Oh, well we have some spare bulbs in the basement," Gar-Who told them. "I can go get-"

"NO!" Both Grinches yelled.

"It's a special type of bulb," Rae-Grinch told him. "Not covered by any store warranty."

"We have to take it with us," Supey-Grinch told him. "We'll fix it up there, and then bring it back here."

"Yeah, what he said."

Looking around, Gar-Who realized everything Christmassy was gone. There was nothing but some hooks and wire left. Even the raisin cookies and prune juice he left for Santa were gone with no crumbs left behind.

"Where's all our decorations?" Gar-Who asked. "Our presents? Our…"

As the teen went on, Rae-Grinch looked up at her brother. "He's slowly catching on," she whispered.

"I know. We need to do something," he whispered back.

Hearing the teen list off everything that was missing, Rae-Grinch rolled her eyes and growled. "You owe me for this."

Walking up to the boy, Rae-Grinch applied a dash of lip balm, grape flavored, to her lips and muttered, "Azerath Mistletoe Zenthos," as a mistletoe branch appeared over their heads.

She then kissed Gar-Who's cheek, instantly putting him to sleep with a big smile on his face.

 **(-)**

"Oh come on!" Raven shouted once Wally finished and everyone was laughing.

"Smoochie, smoochie, Rae, Rae," Terra ribbed.

"Hey you two, look up." Forming a branch of mistletoe above his friends head's with his ring, Kyle laughed at their shared blushes.

"You two want a room or something?" Cissie asked with a laugh.

"I think it's cute," M'gann laughed.

"Kiss cam," Karen and Cassie cried out together.

"I will destroy you now," Raven told Wally darkly as her eyes shimmered red.

"Sure you will," Wally teased. "Sure you will. Now, after the knock out kiss to Gar-Who, both Grinches put him to bed, Supey-Grinch threw him into his room as Rae-Grinch finished stuffing the last of the Christmas decorations up the chimney, including the Who-pudding, Who-hash, and the rare roast beast, when Supey-Grinch saw a sleeping M'gann May-Who nestled in her bed."

"Don't make this creepy, Wally," Artemis told her husband who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine, let's just say Supey-Grinch found M'gann May-Who sleeping in a oversized sleep shirt with his picture on the front and a heart behind his head."

"I'll help you, Raven," Conner told the gothic teen.

 **(-)**

After clearing the first house, the Grinches made their way to the second, then the third, then the fifth as the fourth were atheists and did not celebrate Christmas but complained about seeing all the others do so. They even went so far as to apply Republican bumper stickers to the Democratic Who's cars. By the time they were finished, their Plymouth Fury Sleigh and trailer was loaded with every decoration and present in the town with only a quarter till dawn left in the night.

"Alright, let's fire this baby up!" Rae-Grinch cried as she pumped her fist. "Warp speed!"

"No!" Supey-Grinch barked. "Warp speed is too slow."

"Warp speed is too slow?"

"Yes, we need to go directly to…ludicrous speed."

Grabbing her brother by the collar of his Santa coat, Rae-Grinch looked into his eyes. "Are you insane, man! This thing is unleaded! We need plutonium fuel or a Mr. Fusion adapter with a flux compaciter to safely travel that fast! We don't even have any dilithium crystals! WE DON'T HAVE THE POWER!"

"What's the matter, my little elf? Chicken? Let's do this thing!" Turning the key, Supey-Grinch started the Plymouth up and stepped on the gas

As his sister strapped herself in as tight as she could. The engine roared to life, fire burst from the jet turbine, and Supey-Grinch activated the ludicrous speed switch, causing the entire sleigh to shudder at the power.

They did not move an inch. Instead of shooting forward to Mount Juspit, they heard a loud backfire from the engine as it lost all power and died

"What happened?" Rae-Grinch asked.

"Hold on." Hopping out of the sleigh, Supey-Grinch popped the hood and checked the engine.

Fiddling around with the workings of his vehicle, the super strong Grinch, that was not as attractive or brilliant as Wally-Who no matter what the ladies said, found nothing amiss. Kneeling down, he looked under the sleigh and had his eyes grow wide.

"SON OF A NUTCRACKER!" Supey-Grinch yelled. "IT'S THE GOT-DANG-CRANCKSHAFT!"

"Well, looks like you're pushing then," Rae-Grinch told him.

"Me?" Supey-Grinch asked. "Excuse me, but you don't have a license."

"Well neither do you. Remember last month you got pulled over for driving under the influence of eggnog?"

"That was driving WHILE under the influence of Eggnog."

 **(-)**

"You just referenced Star Wars, Star Trek, Spaceballs, and Back to the Future, and The Simpsons in one verbal exchange," Dick pointed out. "Any other movies or shows you're going to steal lines and or references from?"

"Hey, when you tell a story, you can do what you want," Wally shot back. "Right now, I am the story teller. Now, onto the grand finally!"

 **(-)**

Pushing with all of his massive strength, Supey-Grinch trudged through the snow up the fifteen thousand foot side of Mount Juspit. He was covered in snow despite moving a mountain of Christmas presents up the mountain. As he pushed on in the freezing cold, his sister sat in the driver seat guiding the Plymouth around trees and large boulders until they were at the top of the mountain overlooking Happy Whoville.

"Whoo, it was hot in there with the heater on full blast." Hopping out of the Fury, Rae-Grinch had a light sweat going from the heat inside the vehicle.

"Glad, glad you, you were, com, comfortable." Falling face first into the snow, Supey-Grinch rested from the recent physical excursion. He would definatly be feeling that in the morning. "You remember, remember to put on the emer, emergency brake?"

"Oh yeah. Had it on the whole way up in case I forgot."

Lifting his head, Supey-Grinch had an incredulous look on his face. "You had the emergency brake on the entire time?!"

"Well duh. What if you slipped? It wouldn't slide backwards and run you down," Rae-Grinch explained. "Jeez, learn to think."

Heading to the front of Mount Juspit, while her brother wanted nothing more than to strangle her, Rae-Grinch placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the town. "Just think about it, they're waking up right now and finding out no Christmas is coming. They're just waking up and I know just what they'll do. Their mouths will hang open and the losers down there will all cry boo, hoo, hoo!"

"Now that's a noise," said Supey-Grinch, "that we simply must hear!"

"And we shall do it while hating the Whos, alphabetically." Taking out a phone book from her Jinco brand tights with extra large pockets, Rae-Grinch turned to the first page. "Abakaneezer Who, I HATE YOUUUUUUUUU! Advarkean Who, guess what? I Hate yyyyyooooouuuuu."

Looking at the phone book, Supey-Grinch read the next several names. "Hate, hate, hate…hate." He then skipped ahead and read La-Who's name. "LOATHE ENTIRELY!"

"Why? Because he has the hots for M'gann May-Who? Jeez, if you love it put a ring on it, fool."

As the Grinch siblings continued on with the book, there came a sound from far below. And slowly, it stared to grow. But this sound was not what they expected to hear. This sound wasn't bad. It was glad. Every Who down in Happy Whoville, including the dashing and handsome Wally-Who were singing without any presents at all.

"What the deuce?" Supey-Grinch asked as he let the phone book drop.

"There singing?" Rae-Grinch asked bewildered.

As they listened to the songs being sung, a realization came over them. Despite their hatred of the commercialization of Christmas, and the theft of every present and decoration, they hadn't stopped Christmas from coming, it came!

"Christmas still came!" Rae-Grinch shouted as she jumped in the snow in a tantrum. "It came, just the same!

"But how could it be so?" Asked Supey-Grinch. "It came without ribbons!"

"It came without tags!"

"It came without packages!"

"Boxes!"

"Or bags!"

They puzzled and puzzled, till their puzzlers were sore, then they thought of something they hadn't thought before!

"Maybe, Christmas," Rae-Grinch said, "doesn't come from a store."

"Maybe Christmas, perhaps," Supey-Grinch said, "means a little bit more!"

As both Grinches listened to the music coming from Happy Whooville, something astronomical happened. Both yelled out in pain and gripped their hearts. Falling to the snow, they withered and squirmed as their hearts grew three sizes. Both spasmed about as if possessed while letting out pain filled screams.

"It burns!" Rae-Grinch hollered. "It burns!"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Supey-Grinch shouted.

"Brother!" Rae-Grinch shouted as she gripped her chest.

"Sister!" Supey-Grinch shouted. "I'm…FEELING!"

"So am I!" Rubbing her eyes, Rae-Grinch wiped away a few tears and stared at them. "And I'm leaking!"

And in that moment, the true meaning of Christmas fully came through. Unfortunately, it was at that very same moment when the ground under the heavy sleigh gave way and the mountain of presents began to fall to the chasm below.

"Oh no!" Supey-Grinch shouted as he pointed to the Plymouth. "It's going over!"

"Christmas will be ruined!" Rae-Grinch cried. "And we care!"

"What is the DEAL!" Kipping up, Supey-Grinch landed on his feet and sprinted for the Fury, grabbing onto the rear bumper.

As strong as he was, it meant nothing as gravity took over and he could not get traction to get to his feet. He slowed it down, but it still crept forward until it suddenly stopped. And then, almost like a miracle, the kind Mike and the Mechanics sing about, the sleigh began to lift off the ground. Letting go, Supey-Grinch saw what the cause of the sudden event was and saw his sister, Rae-Grinch, lifting the vehicle with the strength of ten Grinches, plus two.

 **(-)**

"Why not just say twelve?" Kaldur asked.

"Again," Wally said. "It's my story."

 **(-)**

Down in Happy Whoville, the Whos celebrated the true meaning of Christmas. It was not about the presents. It was not about the amount of stuff one received over another or how much was spent on a gift. The Whos celebrated Christmas for its true meaning, what that was, only they knew as historians have not yet found what the true meaning is. Some scholars suggest it has something to do with Texas' succession from the USA someday, but just like where grandkids come from, nobody knows.

 **(-)**

"Isn't Christmas about spending time with loved ones and celebrating the birth of Jesus?" Cassie asked.

"That's what I learned," Mal agreed.

"Same here," Conner added.

"And grandkids come from the kids of the current generation," Barbara told the ginger.

"Good grief, just let me tell the story my way, okay?" Wally asked as he threw his arms up.

"We would if you knew how to actually tell a story, Wally," Artemis told her husband.

"Well excuse me for taking liberties. I just don't want to get sued. Now can I finish? Please?"

"If you have to," Raven flatly said.

 **(-)**

With a quick modification to the Fury Sleigh, the two Grinches climbed in and started it up. The jet engine roared to life once again before it took off straight down the mountain. Without the crankshaft, it would not get airborne so traveling across the snow was the best option at the moment.

As they shot across the morning snow, a trail of melted snow and burned Earth lay behind them. Supey-Grinch had a large smile from going so fast while Rae-Grinch threw up several times from the speed they traveled. The wind sheer was incredible, instantly styling their hair fashionably as they traveled with the windows down.

In no time at all, the two arrived in the center of Happy Whoville, much to the bewilderment of the townspeople. Parallel parking, and 'accidentally' crushing La-Who's car, even though Supey-Grinch laughed as he did so, the two Grinches began to unload their haul on the crowd, giving back everything they had stolen like Nerf guns, Lego Dimension sets, video game bundles, The Sims 4 expansion packs, etcetera, etcetera.

"I want them arrested!" La-Who shouted. "Taze them! Blind them with pepper spray! Use your batons!"

"Oh shut up!" Supey-Grinch shouted as he and his sister went up to Santa-Wing and Mrs. Bat. "(Incoherent mumbling.)"

"What?" Santa-Wing asked.

"He said...(incoherent mumbling.)" Rae-Grinch said.

"Huh?" Mrs. Bat asked.

Sighing, both Grinches rolled their eyes and said in unison, "We're ssssssoooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

The look in their eyes was filled with pain from saying those words.

"See! They admit it!" La-Who shouted. "Take them in and lock them up for life!"

"Wait!" Running out from the crowd, M'gann May-Who, in her Supey-Grinch shirt, and Gar-Who, with Rae-Grinch's lip balm still on his cheek, came to the defense of the perpetrators. "Don't you all see? The Grinches actually helped us find the true meaning of Christmas!"

"Yeah!" Gar-Who agreed. "By stealing our stuff, we forgot about the commercialism that has taken over our lives and celebrated just being together as good friends and loving families."

"Christmas is not about what stuff you get or how much you spend."

"And it's not about vengeance either."

"Hmm, you know what?" Mrs. Bat asked Santa-Wing. "They have a very compelling argument here."

"I agree," Santa-Wing told her. "I hereby decree the Grinches are innocent of any crime, for some reason, despite vandalization, breaking and entering, illegally parking in a handicap spot, theft, arson, and grand theft auto. Now, let's get back to celebrating Christmas and feasting so we can all make the New Year's Resolution to lose weight and never do!"

The entire crowd cheered at the proclamation and began unloading the sleigh, passing out presents to their owners and gathering the food Rae-Grinch had yet to eat to prepare for the feast.

"So, uh, thanks for, you know, saving our lives or, something," Supey-Grinch told M'gann May-Who.

"Well, I, uh, I just-" M'gann May-Who stuttered.

"Oh just put a blasted ring on it!" Rae-Who shouted at her brother.

"And what about me?" Gar-Who asked. "I want more smoochie smoochie!"

"Yeah, once I kiss them, they stay kissed," Rae-Grinch said with a grin.

Grabbing M'gann May-Who, Supey-Grinch spun her around and dipped her low to plant a Christmas kiss on her lips. It was the same way Rae-Grinch grabbed Gar-Who to plant another smoochie on him. As for the drop dead gorgeous Wally-Who, he broke a lot of hearts as he kissed his incredibly hot wife, Arty-Who.

 **(-)**

"And so," Wally said as he sat back in is seat, "the entire town of Happy Whoville gathered inside the massive cavern of Mount Juspit for their feast. Supey-Grinch carved the roast beast with M'gann May-Who beside him, ready to jet away to Bora Bora to elope. Gar-Who had a dazed and goofy look on his face from Rae-Grinch's smoochies with plenty more coming his way later on."

Shifting his daughter in his arms, Wally wrapped his free arm around his wife's shoulders. "And as Kal-Who put it, Poseidon bless us, everyone. The end."

No sooner had the story ended when the lights came back on and everyone cheered.

"So, everyone liked my story? Wasn't it the best?" Wally asked.

"Dude, you really need to work on your story telling skills," Dick told him.

"And plot holes," Kaldur added.

"Large enough to fly Watchtoer through," Kara commented.

"And actually knowing what story you're telling," Kyle put in.

"Well excuse me for not watching the Grinch every time it comes on." Pouting, Wally sunk in his seat slightly.

"You did a good job, Wally the Redhead Reindeer," Artemis told him. "Irey likes her Cinderella story where she rides a giant eggplant to the ball."

"Yeah, you really need to work on telling stories," Cassie told the ginger. "Now, can we get the Chinese gift exchange going?"

"As long as you start at number one, which is me." Moving fast, the only speed he knew, Bart picked a present from under the tree and went about opening it.

"I think it's time we put these two to bed." Seeing how Irey was asleep, M'gann carefully took Carter into her arms and showed Artemis where she could lay her daughter down for the time being.

"What?" Raven asked when she saw Garfield looking at her.

"Mmm nothing," the green teen answered as he remembered how Wally made his character in the story.

"If you say smoochie smoochie, I swear-" Not having time to finish, Raven felt Garfield take hold of her hand and grinned slightly.

"I'm still going to hurt you, Wally," Conner told his ginger friend.

"Keep telling yourself that, Supey. Keep telling yourself that." Waiting for number seven, Wally carefully scooted away from Conner to increase the distance between them.

As the party continued, and gifts were exchanged in the game, the members of both teams took it easy, enjoying each other's company, friendships, and loved ones. It is what Christmas is about after all.

 **End**

 **(-)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this little Christmas story. To everyone, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
